<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Skies by firstdeadloser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973179">Pretty Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdeadloser/pseuds/firstdeadloser'>firstdeadloser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Jakehoon, M/M, Park Sunghoon Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Vampire Bites, Vampires, just total angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdeadloser/pseuds/firstdeadloser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jake did was offer him his neck, but Sunghoon should've known better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re so pale.”</p><p>“Look who’s talking.”</p><p>“People...Shouldn’t be this pale.”</p><p>“And you’re not a people?”</p><p>He scoffed. Then he smiled, and tears dripped from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jake was coming home from school, toeing off his shoes at the entrance. There was a draft coming in the longer he kept the door open- “Close that door!” His mother yelled from the kitchen. “Sorry!” He closed it quickly. </p><p>“How was school?” His mother asked as Jake collapsed onto the chair.</p><p>“It was fine!” Jake said brightly. “Did you make any food?”</p><p>“Food?” His mother scoffed. “I’m making it right now! Go wash up and you can come eat.”</p><p>“Wash up? I never wash up.” Jake complained, but obeyed in the end and hauled his backpack upstairs. That day had genuinely been a quite normal school day, so Jake had given a quite normal response. The only new thing about that day was that Jake had a new classmate- Park Sunghoon. He was very quiet, and introduced himself in an equally quiet manner. The only thing that stuck out about Park Sunghoon was not his peculiar nature, but his white skin. The longer you looked, the more you’d think it had… a gray tint. He had black moles and beauty marks that seemed to stick out abnormally against his skin. He was incredibly handsome too, but nobody attempted to gather around him or ask him anything. His aura was too fierce, his skin too strange and his gaze too… dead.</p><p>Jake thought about Sunghoon as he went upstairs, and thought about him as he took a shower, and thought about him as he ate. He even brought up the odd classmate to his mother- “Why are you thinking about a new classmate? You have a seventy percent in math! You should be thinking about that!”-... was distracted as he did extra work to raise his seventy and while he did his usual homework, and thought about him as he got ready for school the next day. He didn’t mean to think about him so much- He’d suddenly remembered Sunghoon as he was going up the stairs and couldn’t get him out of his mind!</p><p>“Whats up?!” Jay was a good friend of Jake’s. He was pretty loaded, so he came to school decked out in Gucci jackets and sliders. They usually came to school around the same time, since they were both from more expensive neighborhoods. Jay slung his arm around Jake in a further greeting.</p><p>“I didn’t eat anything for breakfast.” Jake complained, putting his head on Jay’s shoulder. “I’m freaking starving!”</p><p>“Doesn’t your mom give you allowance?” Jay gaped. “Never mind. I’ll go buy something for us.”</p><p>“Where’s Heesungie hyung?” Heesung was a third year and a good friend of theirs, always giving them study tips and advice. He usually hung out with Jay and Jake, but Heesung was always off with a sunbae named Yeonjun lately. </p><p>“I think he slept in.” Jay shrugged. “He usually comes late. Either that or he’s with Yeonjun.”</p><p>“Mm.” Jake hummed, and Jay chattered all the way into the quad as they bought food and all the way back up to class.</p><p> </p><p>Class began as it usually did, and Jake suddenly remembered some one. Sunghoon wasn’t here. Jake looked around, but he couldn’t spot him. He saw the usual familiar faces, but the seat set out for Sunghoon was totally empty. Jake shook his head- the teacher was lecturing trigonometry! He had to focus! Again, his focus was interrupted by the same person- but this time, it wasn’t just his thoughts. There was a huge slam, making everyone in class flinch, and they looked up to see Sunghoon who’d almost destroyed the door upon his entrance. He stood at the doorway, and today, he was even scarier than yesterday. His eyes were dark, and his lips were purpling into an inhumane color. It seemed he tried to put lip tint on, but the contrast of the dark purple ate up the red color. There was a scratch on his cheekbone, but even that was bruised a lifeless purple and the scab a colorless gray.</p><p>“Park Sunghoon!” The teacher too was terrified. “Wh-What do you think you’re doing, slamming the door like that? Are you thinking of paying expenses for it?!”</p><p>The door was made of a pretty heavy, expensive sort of wood. It took a good, healthy arm to open it, and an even stronger arm to be able to slam it open as Sunghoon did. </p><p>Sunghoon was silent, and didn’t meet the teacher’s eyes. His eyebrows twitched as though he had a sudden thought. He turned, almost mechanically, and bowed to the teacher. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Go… sit down.” The teacher gulped, and harshly turned back to writing on the board. There was dead silence as the class refused to tear away their gazes from Park Sunghoon, who was still standing by the door as though he were frozen in place. Sunghoon noticed, and glanced over his classmates. Jake quickly ducked his head, pretending to get to work, but still lifting his eyes to watch Park Sunghoon. After a moment, Sunghoon did go to sit down, but he did it in such a manner that it seemed he’d never sat at a desk before. As soon as he started to move, his classmates immediately picked up their pencils and returned to work, too scared as to what would happen if Park Sunghoon caught them staring (although he already did).</p><p>Jake watched him sit down from the crook of his arm, and almost smiled as he saw the confused looks on Sunghoon’s face as he tried to set out a paper and pencil. Sunghoon inspected the pencil, and as it was mechanical, it seemed he didn’t know how to get out the led. He pushed and pulled at it until he eventually broke it, barely flinching at the loud noise. His classmates twitched in fear, thinking Sunghoon had destroyed a finger or something of the sort. Sunghoon didn’t end up taking any notes after breaking a few of his pencils. He laid his head down and stared at the gray skies instead.</p><p>The next few days, Jake watched Sunghoon like this. All throughout class, he’d steal glimpses at Park Sunghoon who had completely given up on education due to his newfound lack of pencils, and look at him curiously as he came in some days with peachy skin and pink lips, and others where his skin was almost gray and lips were a startlingly deep purple. In the hallways, Jake would watch in secret as first years and third years who knew nothing of his terrifying demeanor in class would confess to him with bright blushes. Sunghoon’s face contorted as he tried to understand what the confessions meant, and eventually looked so confused that he had to speak- “I don’t understand what you mean.” Jake would hide his face and laugh quietly. </p><p>This Park Sunghoon was not as terrifying as everyone made him out to be. In reality, he was very funny. He seemed to know nothing of how daily things in life worked, which often resulted in him breaking things with a confused expression. He never smiled, but it seemed he was never angry either- downturned eyebrows and his permanent frown were just his resting face. Jake often noticed that Sunghoon did try to talk to people and ask for help, but he could just never shape the words.</p><p>Park Sunghoon was just… funny. Not scary, not Satan, not some bad boy gangster or an orphan with a heartbreaking past. Jake often smiled thinking of him. He was just funny like that.</p><p>On a certain day, Jake was washing his hands after using the bathroom. He was planning to share sushi with Jay today, so he was almost floating with happiness at the thought of eating such a rare dish with a friend. He shaked off his hands, going to dry them until somebody slammed him against the wall.</p><p>It happened so quickly that Jake barely had time to react. Heart thudding, he looked up in fear, and came face to face with Park Sunghoon. His beating heart dropped. For a moment, it felt like he’d died and gone to heaven.</p><p>“Wh-What’s- Why..?” Jake gulped, mouth drying. He couldn’t speak out of shock, and not only that, but Park Sunghoon’s face was <i>incredibly</i> close to his face. Jake could feel Sunghoon’s breath, and smell it too, which made him scrunch his nose. For such a handsome guy, his breath had a strong metallic stench to it. </p><p>“You keep watching me.” Sunghoon muttered.</p><p>“What? Wh- What? Watching?” Jake stuttered, starting to panic now.</p><p>“Why?” Sunghoon’s face was dark. “Why do you keep watching me?”</p><p>“I don’t watch you!” Jake cried, and Sunghoon moved his face even closer. Jake turned his face away in fear, but it seemed that was a mistake. Sunghoon grabbed Jake’s jaw with bruising fingers, and turned his head back around.</p><p>“You just showed me your neck.” Sunghoon was breathing heavily now.</p><p><i>What the fuck is happening?!</i> Jake was freaking out. He thought god was finally coming to save Jake from the miseries of Earth. Jake could only close his eyes tight and accept his death.</p><p>“Do you know what I am?”</p><p>“What?” Jake opened his eyes. “Wh-What you are?”</p><p>Sunghoon nodded.</p><p>“...A second year?” Jake offered sheepishly. Sunghoon slammed the wall, and Jake cried out in fear.</p><p>“Don’t lie.” Sunghoon warned. “Tell me again. What am I.”</p><p>“I don’t know! Uh, are you seventeen? Are you- Stop slamming the wall, I’m gonna piss myself!- Are-are you a… I don’t know! I don’t know!” Jake wailed, feeling like he could cry now.</p><p>“Then why do you keep watching?” Sunghoon snarled.</p><p>“Because you’re funny!” Jake blurted out. Fuck! He shouldn’t have said that! There was a long silence, and Sunghoon’s eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“Funny…?” Sunghoon frowned. “I am not funny.”</p><p>“Everyone thinks you’re some sort of serial killer, you know that?!” Jake cried. “But- But I didn’t think so, I was just curious to see what kind of person you were, and I- I just watched you in class! I didn’t stalk you or anything! I go straight home after school, I don’t- I don’t even know where you live!”</p><p>Sunghoon seemed to relax. “...What is a serial killer?”</p><p>“What?” Jake breathed shakily.</p><p>“What is a serial killer?” Sunghoon repeated, entirely serious. Jake pinched himself, convinced he was dreaming.</p><p>“Someone who murders people a certain way.” Jake replied. “I… I don’t know the exact definition.”</p><p>Sunghoon thought about this, and ultimately grew sad. “...Murders people? I am a kind person.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure you are.” Jake nodded, heart beating like a hummingbird’s wings.</p><p>“I do not condone murder.” Sunghoon said seriously. “I have never murdered a human. Please understand me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon followed him around even after Jake managed to escape, repeating the same few words. “I am kind”, “I do not murder humans”, and “I do not wish harm on any one”. Even during class, Sunghoon would constantly touch Jake’s arm to get his attention and tell him the same things over again. When Jake was talking with Jay and Heesung after school, walking out the gates, Sunghoon caught up to him again.</p><p>“I need to speak with you.” Sunghoon told Jake seriously, grabbing him by the nape.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Jay gawked. “Why are you grabbing him by the neck?”</p><p>“Who is this?” Heesung asked in surprise. </p><p>“Put me down!” Jake swatted away Sunghoon’s hands. “What do you want now?!”</p><p>“It may be disturbing to mention this in front of other people.” Sunghoon said, so he grabbed Jake by the nape again and whispered very privately into his ear. “I hope you know I do not murder people.”</p><p>“Oh my god! I know already, so just leave it alone!” Jake shoved him away. </p><p>“I am serious.” Sunghoon frowned, giving Jake a sincere look.</p><p>“I’m also serious! Stop bothering me!” Jake demanded, and whirled away. Heesung and Jay were quick to follow him.</p><p>“Who was that?!” Heesung asked again. “Why was he grabbing you by the neck?”</p><p>“Who grabs people by the neck?!” Jay exclaimed. “What a freaking weirdo! How are you friends with Park Sunghoon, Jake? How is he even talking to you?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Jake told them the whole story as they walked home together.</p><p> </p><p>Later in the night, Jake had finally managed to get Sunghoon off his mind and do his homework. He’d left the window open briefly, since his mom had turned up the heater too high- he finished his last few problems, shut his workbooks and notebooks, and got up to close the window. Jake hesitated before approaching it. It felt as though the curtains weren’t moving as much as it was windy. Jake thought of this curiously, but shook it off and went to close the window. He had to pay more attention in science from now on… </p><p>“Jake.”</p><p>Jake screamed, and fell onto his butt. He shuffled backwards until his back hit his desk, and he yelped in pain with that too. Like some crazy stalker, Park Sunghoon was crouched at his window sill.</p><p>“What- What are you doing here?!” Jake shouted.</p><p>“Jake! Jake, what’s going on?” Jake’s mother was calling from downstairs.</p><p>“Nothing!” Jake yelled quickly. “...I’m playing games!”</p><p>That lie would cost him. He was supposed to be doing extra work right now for math since his grade had dropped even lower, but here he was, playing “games”. Jake shook it off- he’d think of it later. Park Sunghoon was a more pressing issue!”</p><p>“Jake, you think I am funny, do you not?” Sunghoon jumped down from the window.</p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question!” Jake whispered angrily. “Why are you in my house right now?! How do you know where I live?”</p><p>“I have advanced five senses. I know where everyone goes after school.” Sunghoon said, and crouched in front of Jake. “You know I am not a murder, right?”</p><p>“Enough with that! You stalked me just to tell me the same thing again?!” Jake whined. “Get out! Go! I don’t even know how you got up here…”<br/>
“Jake,” Sunghoon held his hands. “Open my mouth.”</p><p>“Oh my god. I should’ve known. You’re a pervert!” Jake groaned. “You’re a pervert, dear god, dear god why don’t you protect me from these things?” </p><p>Sunghoon led Jake’s hands carefully to his cheeks, and positioned Jake’s thumbs so that they were pressed over Sunghoon’s lips. Jake hesitated, then sighed deeply.</p><p>“Fuck it.” </p><p>He parted Sunghoon’s lips, and saw…. A perfect set of white teeth! Jake was about to pull his hands away in fury when he noticed something. Sunghoon’s fangs were growing. Jake’s eyes widened in terror as he watched the two teeth grow to the point that it could be as long as a snake’s fang, pointed and terrifying.</p><p>“What the fuck is happening?” Jake whispered, staring at Sunghoon in horror.</p><p>“Do you know what vampires are?” Sunghoon asked seriously. Jake, who had been so aware and conscious, almost fainted before Sunghoon caught his drooping head.</p><p>“Just.. Just let me die… It’s better than dealing with this.” Jake mumbled incoherently. </p><p>“Jake, please awaken.” Sunghoon pleaded seriously. “Will you tell anyone that I’m a vampire?”</p><p>“What- Who would even believe me?” Jake said in exasperation. “You… You have to be lying. That was a trick, wasn’t it? What i just saw?”</p><p>Sunghoon revealed his own wrist, and buried the two long fangs into his skin. Jake almost puked- and then, Sunghoon pulled away his fangs to reveal two black punctures of skin. No blood, no sign of life. Jake was truly on the verge of passing out.</p><p> </p><p>“So… you’re a vampire.”</p><p>Jake had recovered from the initial shock. Now, he was leaning against the window as Sunghoon sat on it’s tiny ledge in peace. “I am.” He confirmed.</p><p>“Why… Would you tell me?” Jake couldn’t understand his classmate. “You just said you didn’t want anyone to know.”</p><p>“I don’t have a place to stay. And you said I am funny. So I decided it would be in my best interest to reveal myself so you can better understand my situation.” Sunghoon explained. “...And I have a favor to ask of you.”</p><p>“Please don’t ask me what I think you’re gonna ask me.”</p><p>“Can I stay here?”</p><p><i>Thank god! I thought he’d ask to drink my blood or eat my arm!</i> Jake almost let out a sigh of relief, but then realized that Sunghoon’s request was no better than being bitten by him.</p><p>“How would you stay here? Shouldn’t you ask my mother first?” Jake scratched his neck. “Why are you asking me?”</p><p>Sunghoon was looking away from him. “Please don’t touch your neck.”</p><p>“Why not?”Jake rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I am deeply attracted to you.” Sunghoon confessed seriously.</p><p>“Attracted?!” Jake blushed. “Like- but- You like men?!”</p><p>“Not in that way…” Sunghoon too was embarrassed. Jake looked away and removed his hand from his neck. If not in that way, then what way did this asshole mean?!</p><p>“I.. Don’t need food. I can hide very well in the curtain. I’m able to become invisible.” Sunghoon began softly. “So please… Could I stay?”</p><p>“Is this why you were begging me to know you’re not a murderer?” Jake scratched his head now. He had no clue what to do, so he was just saying whatever at that moment.</p><p>“No. You shouldn’t have the wrong ideas about me. I don’t kill people.” Sunghoon said earnestly. Jake stared at him for a while, then sighed again. He was sighing a lot tonight. </p><p>“Why don’t you have anywhere to go? Don’t vampires live in those giant old mansions?” Jake went on.</p><p>“It’s my seventeenth moon of life. Well, it already passed, but I have not been on Earth for long. My father wanted me to learn how humans live and their mannerisms, since we’ll have a couple of important human guests over in three years, so… Here I am. Father forgot to give me a place to stay.” Sunghoon told the story to Jake. </p><p>“Three years?!” Jake squawked. “How do you even know they’ll come?”<br/>
“Father can see into the future.” Sunghoon informed.</p><p>Jake gasped, then spoke slowly. “Sunghoon…. What day do I die?”</p><p>“What? Oh. Oh, I do not have that ability.” Sunghoon shook his head. “The longer you live, and the more you learn and grow your spiritual powers on Earth as a vampire, the more ability you have.”</p><p>“Then… do you have any abilities?” Jake asked, getting excited.</p><p>“No. Humans have weak senses, correct? Vampires are naturally born with good sense.” Sunghoon told him. “Right now, your mother is outside speaking with somebody. On… It sounds like a phone?”</p><p>“What?! You have x-ray vision?!” Jake’s eyes widened. Then, he quickly covered his crotch. “You can’t see through my clothes, can you?”</p><p>“No. My hearing is advanced. I know exactly what she is doing by hearing it.” Sunghoon shook his head. After seeing Jake’s astonishment, it seemed Sunghoon was growing cocky under the attention. He lifted his nose and took a sniff. “...Your next door neighbor is having sex.”</p><p>“Huh?! What- Ew! Why would you tell me that?!” Jake would never be able to look at Mrs. Kim the same way again. This bastard Park Sunghoon!</p><p> </p><p>“I can smell it.” Sunghoon said, and frowned. “Why are you not impressed by this?”</p><p>“It’s kinda gross!” Jake said. “I don’t wanna know that about my neighbor!”</p><p>“Don’t most humans have sex?” Sunghoon asked. “That’s how you reproduce.”</p><p>Jake blushed, “Why are we talking about this?!”</p><p>“I can smell what you ate.” Sunghoon said, still trying to impress him as he’d done before.</p><p>“Smell what I ate? But I ate when I got home! It’s like midnight right now!” Jake was surprised, and Sunghoon was effectively satisfied. His face brightened up, and he got ready to brag to Jake.</p><p>“Smell lingers. Even when you wash it off, vampires can smell it for a while to come. You ate pork?” Sunghoon guessed, and Jake looked shocked. His steamed buns had pork in them!</p><p>“You… I don’t even have any words.” Jake shook his head. Sunghoon felt quite proud of himself. “Did you say all of that so I would let you stay with me?”<br/>
“No.” Sunghoon told him honestly.</p><p>Jake, at that moment, realized that his nose was freezing against the cold air. He peeked out the window, and looked at the dark streets, sidewalks dampened by the rain. All this time, Park Sunghoon had been sleeping like a stray on the streets, in the cold and rain. It was really no wonder his breath smelled and uniform stank from time to time. </p><p><i>I’m really too nice for this. If I don’t get ten years of good karma, I’m not sure what I’ll do.</i> “You can stay. But you have to brush your teeth.”</p><p> </p><p>Jake got Sunghoon situated- “Should we go shopping tomorrow? You need clothes too.” Jake said as he handed his pajamas over to Sunghoon. “Why? The uniform suffices.” Sunghoon stated. “I can only imagine how nasty your underwear must be.” Jake grumbled. “Go, go take a shower.”-, and once Jake was done cleaning him up, Sunghoon looked much better. Though he still had that graying skin of a vampire and the color of his lips never lightened, the grime that had stiffened his hair was gone and his gray face seemed brighter, in the least. Jake told his mother good night, and locked his bedroom door.</p><p>“You are going to sleep?” Sunghoon asked.</p><p>“It’s like two am, man. I know tomorrow’s Friday, but school is school.” Jake rubbed his head, and turned off the lights. He turned around to speak to Sunghoon, but was immediately startled.</p><p>“Shit! Your eyes are glowing!” Jake was almost yelling.</p><p>“Glowing…” Sunghoon blinked, and the glow dimmed. “They are not glowing.”</p><p>“How do your eyes even turn red… Aren’t they brown…” Jake was grumbling to himself as he crawled into bed. He got under the covers, but Sunghoon stood still in the middle of the room.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jake asked.</p><p>“Waiting until morning.” Sunghoon announced his plan.</p><p>“...That’s creepy dude. Just come pretend to sleep.” Jake patted the empty space on his bed. Sunghoon stood still for a while longer, then finally decided to lay down with Jake.</p><p>“Will your mother be angry if she sees me here?” Sunghoon asked once his head was on the pillow. </p><p>“Sure. But I locked the door. Just don’t make noise when I’m not awake, got it?” Jake said as he pulled the blanket over Sunghoon. “And tomorrow you have to leave through the window to get to school. I don’t know how you got up- super strength? Are there dents on the side of my house now? Whatever. Just leave through the window tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay, I will.” Sunghoon agreed, and Jake snuggled into his pillow, closing his eyes.</p><p>“...Park Sunghoon.” Jake called after a while, unable to fall asleep. “Did you hear… who my mom was talking to? On the phone?”</p><p>“It sounded like a man.” Sunghoon replied.</p><p>“...What were they talking about?” Jake was wide awake now, voice soft as he stared at the wall.</p><p>“About when he would come home.” Sunghoon said, and Jake balled his fist into his pillow.</p><p>“Did you hear anything else?” Jake asked. Sunghoon was about to reply, but Jake stopped him. “Nevermind. Don’t tell me. I don’t wanna hear it.”</p><p>“Okay.” Sunghoon stopped, and like that, their night together ended.</p><p> </p><p>Jake got used to Sunghoon being around. At school, Sunghoon followed him like a shadow. When they were alone together, Sunghoon often talked Jake’s ear off, but grew quiet and reserved when Jake met up with Jay and Heesung. Jake came to find that instead of walking behind them, Sunghoon had a tendency to cling to Jake when his friends were around- “Get off!” Jake would often have to push him away. Sunghoon would walk a far distance until he slowly but surely made his way back to Jake. On a side note, Jake showed Sunghoon how to use his mechanical pencils one day during class. </p><p>And after school, Sunghoon would hug Jake and tell him he had to go, and would not reappear again. Jake would leave the window open no matter how cold it was, and in the morning, Sunghoon was always sleeping beside Jake, flat on his back with his eyes closed tightly. Sunghoon never did walk home with Jake, and it was rare that they spent any time together outside of school despite living together. On the weekends, Sunghoon would be gone from dawn to dusk, reappearing at the window at times like eleven or twelve.</p><p>One day, Jake finally decided to ask. It was a peaceful Saturday evening, and Jake and his mother were celebrating over the fact that Jake had finally managed to get his grade up to an eighty. Jake felt a surge of excitement, like he wanted to tell somebody else about this. He ran up to his room, and stopped in his tracks once he realized who he was looking for. Park Sunghoon was not there. Jake waited up for him until two in the morning, and was trying everything he could to keep himself awake. </p><p>“Why haven’t you slept?”<br/>
Jake shot up. “Sunghoon!”</p><p>Sunghoon didn’t seem as happy to see Jake as he usually was. He jumped into the room, and quickly approached Jake. “Why are you awake?”</p><p>“I want to talk to you.” Jake said firmly. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be awake for me.” Sunghoon insisted.</p><p>“Okay, I won’t, just listen!” Jake snapped. “...Where do you always go?”</p><p>“I do not understand.” Sunghoon frowned.</p><p>“You know! Like, where do you always go after school? And why are you always out until four am?” Jake put his hands on his hips, as though he were scolding him. “I know you’re a vampire and you can take care of yourself and whatever, but it’s cold! Shouldn’t you at least be here for a little bit?”</p><p>Sunghoon looked at Jake for a long while, as though he were processing something.</p><p>“What? What are you looking at?” Jake narrowed his eyes. Sunghoon burst out into laughter, and grabbed Jake’s hands. (Jake was stunned. He almost stumbled backwards- he’d never seen Sunghoon laugh before)</p><p>“You really don’t care for it, do you?” Sunghoon’s eyes were shining. “Jake, can I take you somewhere?”</p><p>“Care for what? Take me where?” Jake interrogated him, but Sunghoon was squeezing his hands with excitement already. “...You’re not gonna take me to a cemetery or anything, right?”</p><p>Sunghoon grinned, and pulled Jake along with him, keeping a tight hold on his hands as he climbed out the window.</p><p>“Wait, wait, Sunghoon, I don’t think this is a good idea! I can’t climb down the window!” Jake was yelling, but Sunghoon had already yanked him out of the window. Jake screamed, shutting his eyes in terror. Then, when he opened them, he realized he was holding onto Sunghoon.</p><p>“Oh my god… I thought I died!” Jake cried, feeling dizzy. Then, he received another shock. “Sunghoon- Are we fucking floating?”</p><p>Sunghoon grinned. “I should keep increasing spiritual energy. A few days ago I discovered I could fly.”</p><p>“How do you...increase.. spiritual energy?” Jake’s head was almost lolling to the side. He was sure his words came out as slurs due to the shocks he’d been given so graciously.</p><p>“You sleep in a coffin.” Sunghoon told him seriously. “Jake, sit on my arm.”</p><p>“Sit on your arm?!” Jake squeaked. “I’m gonna shit my pants if I move even a little bit!”</p><p>Sunghoon laughed again, and Jake felt his arm move from his waist to beneath his butt. “Then open your eyes.”</p><p>Slowly, Jake peeled open one eye. Then, both eyes opened in shock. He and Sunghoon were high above his house now, and they had a hawk’s eye view of the city of Seoul. Jake pulled his head away from Sunghoon’s shoulder, feeling the freezing wind cut through his hair and chill his skin. It was gorgeous- the city lights kept a consistent glow, golden, red, blue, all so distinct but so alike. They looked like colorful stars lighting up a dull, gray city. In the distance, Jake could even see the ocean.</p><p>“It’s beautiful!” Jake exclaimed. He looked to Sunghoon, “You see this view every day?!”</p><p>“No. I’m in a coffin every day.” Sunghoon informed him. He looked out at the view again, “This is my second time seeing it from this high up.”</p><p>“What?! This is only your second time?!” Jake was suddenly terrified again, and his grip tightened around Sunghoon’s neck as a response. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m very strong. You won’t fall.” Sunghoon promised him. He met Jake’s eyes again, and Jake almost blushed. They were rounded and gentle, the brown eyes that seemed to have an almost red tint to them becoming bright, as though Sunghoon were looking at the person who’d hung the stars in the sky. “Hold on to me.”</p><p>Jake’s lips were parted as he stared at Sunghoon in wonder. For that brief moment in time, it felt as though nothing were real besides the dark night sky and the warmth in Park Sunghoon’s usually dead eyes- he’d grown fascinated with the feeling. It felt as though time had frozen- like Jake had finally found the end of his story, the last vital point in his life. The moment broke the second that Jake decided to speak, “...I will.” </p><p>And they flew forward. Jake shrieked in a mixture of delight and complete terror as they flew over Seoul, wrapping his legs around Sunghoon’s waist and keeping his arms locked around his neck. That was all from his fear of falling- but the delight was in the rush of adrenaline, from being unable to peel his eyes away from the winding city lights, from feeling Sunghoon’s distant heart beat against his chest.</p><p>“I’m gonna let you go!” Sunghoon shouted.</p><p>“What?!” Jake’s happiness was gone like that. “What?! How- Sunghoon, Park Sunghoon, if you let me go, I’ll die, I’ll really die!” </p><p>Sunghoon really did let go of Jake, and Jake let out a blood-curdling scream as he felt himself sliding down Sunghoon’s torso. He heard Sunghoon’s laugh muffled by the wind, and screamed even louder when he felt Sunghoon flipping himself over. Jake was still screaming as Sunghoon picked him up and put him back on his chest.</p><p>“Oh my god! What the fuck did you do that for?!” Jake cursed him out, but held onto Sunghoon as though he were the only thing saving him from death (he was). </p><p>“Jake, look at me!”</p><p>“No! No way!” Jake shouted, and felt Sunghoon start to slow down. Curious as to why, he did look up at Sunghoon.</p><p>Sunghoon was not looking at him, but at the sky. Jake slowly shifted so that he too was looking at the sky- Sunghoon felt him move, and put his arm around Jake to keep him steady.</p><p>“...When are you gonna leave?” Jake asked him breathlessly, heart still pounding.</p><p>“In three years, when those guests come.” Sunghoon said, and Jake lit up.</p><p>“Really?! In three years?!” Jake gasped, looking up at Sunghoon. “...But won’t you miss your family?”</p><p>“I will. But I have eternity to spend with them.” Sunghoon shrugged. “I’d rather be with you for the next three years.”</p><p>Jake was blushing again. Even floating in midair Sunghoon was managing to flirt with Jake like this. He was totally shameless! Jake didn’t even have the courage to make a response, so Sunghoon took it upon himself to keep talking.</p><p>“Don’t you miss your family?”</p><p>The blush faded. Jake blinked in confusion. “My family? I live with them.”</p><p>“Someone… That man does not live with you, does he?” Sunghoon went on, and Jake started to frown.</p><p>“Well.. He’s my dad. He’s just really busy with work, so he can’t come home.” Jake murmured. Sunghoon reached a hand over and rubbed Jake’s head.</p><p>“I have a little brother.” Sunghoon seemed to understand that this sort of topic was sensitive to Jake. Jake relaxed- he didn’t think Sunghoon would realize it and drop it so quickly. “His name is Niki.”</p><p>“Niki? He must be cute.” Jake smiled, then remembered a question that had been on his mind. “Sunghoon, do vampires, you know…. Have sex to have children?”</p><p>“Some do. Niki was not born from my mother and father. He was abandoned and my father found him on his travels, so he turned him and took him home.” Sunghoon explained. “I was born from sex.”</p><p>Jake blushed, feeling embarassed talking about sex with Sunghoon again. “How do you say all this stuff so casually?”</p><p>“Sex is a normal thing.” Sunghoon informed him. “There’s-...”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I don’t wanna hear it!” Jake cut him off, and moved quickly onto more pressing matters. “Sunghoon, when you go back, will you still keep in touch with me?”</p><p>“It’s impossible for us to keep in touch.” Sunghoon shot down the idea. “Vampires do not have cell phones. It’s also impossible for you to send me letters since it requires spiritual energy. In a few years, I will be able to telepathically communicate with you though. And… you cannot abandon this house. I will come to see you at night.”</p><p>Jake hit Sunghoon on the chest. “Hey! You idiot! I was almost crying because- Ugh! Why didn’t you just say you could come see me at night?! Impossible for us to keep in touch… You idiot! We’ll still see each other every day!”</p><p>“Why would I stay away from you?” Sunghoon’s words almost sounded slurred as he looked down at Jake, and Jake’s breath hitched in his throat. Despite his racing heart and jumble of feelings, Jake suddenly noticed something.</p><p>“Sunghoon…” Jake murmured, and pressed a hand to Sunghoon’s cheek. “You’re really gray.”</p><p>“Aren’t I always?” Sunghoon tilted his head. “This… This is a natural color for me.”</p><p>“Usually you’re just really pale.” Jake shook his head. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Sunghoon turned his head away. “Nothing is wrong.”</p><p>“Sunghoon, what do you eat?” Jake propped himself up on Sunghoon’s chest. “I know… It’s probably, well, blood, but when do you eat? You’re always gray like this. I know your white skin is your natural color, so don’t try to deny it! Gray means something is wrong, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“I drink animal blood.” Sunghoon told him. “I am fine. It’s just a different diet from the one at home.”</p><p>“What’s the one at home?” Jake asked, and he didn’t need to think long. He already knew the answer. But Sunghoon was stalling.</p><p>“...Cow blood.” Sunghoon finally said, speaking slowly. “It’s richer in nutrients.”</p><p>“You’re lying, aren’t you?” Jake sighed. “It’s human blood, right? That’s what you drink?”</p><p>Jake kept pestering for an answer, but he realized that something was wrong. Sunghoon was staring blankly up at the sky, the warmth in his eyes dim. </p><p>“Park Sunghoon.” Jake shook him. “Park Sunghoon! Sunghoon, what’s going on? Are- Are you messing with me? Park Sunghoon!”</p><p>Sunghoon suddenly let out a long groan. “Jake…. Hold on, remember?”</p><p>“What?” Jake frowned, and just as he said it, Sunghoon was falling out of the sky at an alarming speed. Jake screamed as he usually did, and clung onto Sunghoon as best as he could. The wind was so fierce it hurt- it felt as though his scalp would fall off. To make matters worse, Sunghoon was moving randomly as though he were trying to regain control, which only made the fall more difficult. </p><p>“I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna diiieee!” Jake screeched, and screamed his voice hoarse. Then, the wind cut off abruptly and Jake and Sunghoon were tumbling into something hard- a wall!</p><p>Jake took a while before he could fully regain consciousness, trembling so hard as he clung onto Sunghoon that he was practically dead already. After that while of harsh gulping and shaking, Jake slowly lifted his head, and found that they had crash landed… in his room!</p><p>Jake let out a quiet sigh of relief, and rolled off of Sunghoon.</p><p>“I wonder how my mom didn’t wake up!” Jake breathed, still trying to calm himself down. He looked over to Sunghoon, who wasn’t responding, and shot up. Sunghoon’s skin had turned to an alarming, dark gray, and his usually purpling lips gave the impression that they were black.</p><p>“Park Sunghoon!” Jake whispered, crouching over him. He shook his shoulder harshly as he called for him, but it was in vain. Sunghoon’s arm fell to the side, almost lifelessly, and Jake felt his heart drop. He started to slap Sunghoon’s face- “Park Sunghoon… Seriously? You really wanna die in my room? Come on, wake up! I- I don’t know how to- I don’t…. Sunghoon, you have to wake up!”<br/>
Jake was whispering his pleas, but his throat was growing so tight and eyes were burning so fiercely that it felt like he was yelling and begging for Sunghoon to wake up. Jake truly didn’t know what to do. Sunghoon was the only vampire Jake had ever known- Jake knew the basics, like garlic and wooden stakes and sunlight being able to kill vampires (which were all wrong, since Sunghoon was immune to all of this), but he had known nothing about spiritual energy and telepathic powers. He was a total newb at vampires, so of course he was panicking! Sunghoon wouldn’t wake up no matter what he tried- and then, like an epiphany, Jake remembered what he’d asked Sunghoon earlier.</p><p>He asked about what Sunghoon ate.</p><p><i>He lied about not drinking human blood.</i> Jake recalled his measly response- he’d told Jake they drank cow blood, but Jake knew better. This had to be the one thing that was right about vampires- they liked human blood. Jake bit his lip harshly, cracking his knuckles as his heart beat wildly in his chest. He thought of what to do- at first, he tried to bite into his wrist, but it didn’t work as he planned, so he parted Sunghoon’s blackening lips. Jake cringed at the thought of having to touch Sunghoon’s teeth, but he was even more upset by the idea of Sunghoon dying, so he did what he could. He tried to coax out Sunghoon’s fangs, but that led to nothing too. </p><p><i>Shit, shit, shit! What am I gonna do?!</i> Jake started to frantically search for things that could break skin, but he had nothing of the sort. And if he went downstairs to get a knife, his mother might come into his room and find the gray Park Sunghoon unconscious on the floor. Jake then remembered- a nail clipper! He hurried to his desk and rummaged through the drawer until he found the desired object. He slid back to Sunghoon, and was about to clip his skin before he hesitated.</p><p>“Park Sunghoon…” He mumbled. “You really owe me one.”</p><p>Jake found a good, small chunk of skin that the nail clipper would cut, and bit down on his cheek to hide his yelp of pain once the nail clipper cut through. He tossed it aside, feeling dizzy from the sudden pain, and parted Park Sunghoon’s lips again. He pressed his wrist against his lips, and closed his eyes, still suffering from the mere fact he’d cut his wrist with a damn nail clipper to save his vampire friend from dying. God! Why couldn’t Jake have some peace and quiet for once?</p><p>Below him, Sunghoon stirred. The human blood had worked. Jake’s face lit up, and he didn’t dare remove his wrist. “Park Sunghoon!” He whispered in excitement- but his excitement quickly turned into awe. Sunghoon’s gray skin was slowly turning back into that of his usual and abnormally pale skin, his skin growing patchy with the conflicting colors. His lips, which were a usual point of concern, were slowly returning to a very pale peach that Jake had only seen on his face once, many months ago. </p><p>“...Jake?” Sunghoon’s voice was raspy as he opened his eyes. Even though Jake’s blood had brought his complexion back to life, his eyes were still dead as ever! </p><p>“Sunghoon!” Jake let out a sigh of relief, and threw his arms around Sunghoon, who was still on the floor. “I was so scared! You seriously owe me one, I-,”</p><p>Sunghoon grabbed Jake’s wrist, and shoved Jake away from him. “Did you… feed me your blood?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, I had to.” Jake blinked, unsure of why Sunghoon looked so angry. </p><p>“That’s the last thing you should have done…” Sunghoon muttered, and his grip on Jake’s wrist was growing frighteningly tight.</p><p>“Sunghoon, let go, it hurts- I didn’t know what else to do!” Jake whined, trying to wriggle out of Sunghoon’s hand. The cut on his wrist was bleeding considerably now. “Stop it!”</p><p>Sunghoon let go, and he hugged Jake with the same grip he had on his wrist. “You… Need to put a bandaid on that.” </p><p>Sunghoon was breathing heavily into Jake’s chest. He’d hugged his torso, and Jake assumed he was avoiding his neck.</p><p>“Okay, I- I will, I’m gonna,” Jake breathed, and hurried to reach for his drawer. Since Sunghoon refused to let go, he was put into an awkward position of trying to rummage for the bandaid box he had and letting Sunghoon hold onto him. Jake worked quickly, and the bandage was applied. “There! There, it’s on!”</p><p>Sunghoon groaned, his shoulders twitching. “I smell it…”</p><p>This was the first time that Sunghoon was truly scaring Jake. The time he’d pinned him on the bathroom wall was something closer to being startled and embarrassed- now, Jake was really afraid that Sunghoon would hurt him.</p><p>“Sunghoon, let go of me.” Jake said, unable to stop his voice from shaking.</p><p>“Don’t move!” Sunghoon snarled, and pressed his face into Jake’s chest. “If you move away from me now, I’ll really bite you.”</p><p>“Then what do I do?!” Jake asked helplessly.</p><p>“Jake…” Sunghoon whimpered, and Jake was surprised by the tone of his voice. It looked like Jake had kicked and beaten him and Sunghoon was begging him to stop instead of Sunghoon going berserk and threatening to bite Jake! “Jake, hold me…”<br/>
Jake did as told. He hated that tone of fear in Sunghoon’s voice, feeling terrible that Sunghoon had to feel this way. He held him as best as he could, and Sunghoon whimpered and trembled and groaned in his arms, sounding as though his organs were collapsing in on him.</p><p>“Jake, help me…” Sunghoon kept pleading things like this all the while they were together, and it made Jake feel even more helpless. Jake would cry and beg for Sunghoon to stop, but Sunghoon couldn’t help it either. Eventually, as the dawn broke outside, Sunghoon’s erratic behavior seemed to stop. Jake, exhausted and afraid, pulled Sunghoon into his bed, tucked him in, and laid down wide-eyed. He didn’t sleep until an hour later, an eerie feeling creeping into him as the morning light spilled into his room. </p><p> </p><p>After their night together, Sunghoon was gone from school for the next few days, and he didn’t return home either. Teachers would question Jake about Sunghoon’s absence- “Do you know where he is?” They’d ask him after pulling him aside. </p><p>“I wish I knew.” Jake would tell them.</p><p>Jake didn’t know it, but he’d been walking around with a sulk for the majority of the days Sunghoon was gone. He’d thought he didn’t care much, but he started to notice when Heesung and Jay used careful words when speaking to Jake in fear he’d burst into tears. Even his mother would bring it up.</p><p>“Why don’t you eat?!” His mother scolded him.</p><p>“Eat? I am eating!” Jake insisted.</p><p>“You go straight to your room every day!”</p><p>...Perhaps, everyone was right. Jake would sit by the window and do his homework at night, poking his head out of the window at the slightest of sounds hoping that Sunghoon was coming. The days slipped into weeks, and Jake began to worry. Was Sunghoon okay? Was he eating? He even started to leave his window open despite the cold temperatures, and caught four to five colds in that time.</p><p>“It’s so cold outside.” Jake would always murmur as he walked home with Jay, thinking about Sunghoon gloomily. Jake didn’t know if Sunghoon could or couldn’t feel cold- and he’d left that night in his school uniform, so he must still be feeling quite cold. Jake let out a heavy sigh thinking about it, and Jay couldn’t bring himself to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>One day, while Sunghoon was gone, Jake’s mother burst into his room.</p><p>“Jake! Come down stairs, quick!” She was beaming. “Someone’s here to see you!”<br/>
Jake, on any other day, would’ve stalled and gone down later. But his desperation to see Sunghoon was even greater- he thought, maybe, Sunghoon had wandered in his front door and clumsily told Mrs. Shim that he was Jake’s good friend. Jake abandoned his homework and shot up, following his mom down the stairs without any complaints. His heart beat quickly- he knew that it was a slim chance for Park Sunghoon to show up at his door, but he couldn’t help but feel hopeful.</p><p>Jake’s heart stopped. He froze at the bottom of the staircase. Instead of Park Sunghoon, Jake’s father was seated at the dining table.</p><p>“He came home early!” His mother said, thinking Jake would be overjoyed. She gave a withering look to her husband, who looked up at Jake. Jake, on any other day, would have gone to hug his father, but for some reason, he felt… like cringing. </p><p>“Jake,” His father said awkwardly. “You look good, son.” </p><p>“Thanks.” Jake replied, lowering his gaze. “...What about work?”</p><p>“I’m going back in an hour. I just dropped by.” His father said casually. “Come sit down.”</p><p>Jake truly didn’t want to sit down. He wanted to go back up, finish his homework and return to sulking. But, ever so obedient, he went and seated himself across from his father.</p><p>“How’s soccer?” His father asked.</p><p>“I stopped playing soccer last year.” Jake said softly, rubbing his neck.</p><p>“Oh, really? Your mother didn’t tell me.” </p><p>“It’s not my job to tell you everything that happens to your son.” His mother scoffed, washing dishes in the kitchen. “Don’t you think you should show up for him more? He hasn’t seen you in months. You don’t even call him.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, son.” His father said amicably. “I get too busy and forget to call.”</p><p>“Too busy…” His mother snorted. “Not busy enough to stop seeing that Shin Hyuna, right?”</p><p>“Honey…” His father sighed. “Let me talk to your mother for a moment, Jake.”</p><p>His father went into the kitchen, and disappeared behind the archway. Jake heard them bicker over that Shin Hyuna, and once he thought it would escalate into something worse, he got up abruptly and stormed up to his room. Even when he was in his room, he could still hear them fighting. He gave up on his homework, grabbed his ear buds and turned off the light, making a beeline for his bed. He sulked in bed for a while and turned up his music all the way, rubbing his eyes and fighting back his tears as best as he could. He didn’t even notice the bed dip beside him, and almost screamed when he felt an arm around his waist. He quickly tore away his earbuds, thinking his mother might be hugging him- but behind him, he found Park Sunghoon with his face buried into Jake’s nape.</p><p>“Park Sunghoon!” Jake coughed, and wiped away his watery eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry I left.” Sunghoon mumbled into Jake’s shirt. “I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“Park Sunghoon, what…” Jake trailed off. He turned in Sunghoon’s arms, and looked at him. “Where did you go?”</p><p>“...I thought I’d hurt you if I stayed here.” Sunghoon said quietly. </p><p>“It hurt me even more that you left.” Jake said slowly after a moment. “I thought something happened to you. Sunghoon, you should’ve at least told me, or left a note, or something…”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Sunghoon said miserably, and hugged Jake tighter. He wormed his way towards him and put his head in Jake’s chest. “I didn’t mean to. I-... Did it hurt very badly when I left? If I had stayed, I might’ve really hurt you.”</p><p>“Stupid.” Jake sniffed. He wiped his eyes, “You’re so stupid.”</p><p>“Jake?” Sunghoon looked up curiously. “Are you crying?”</p><p>“No.” Jake looked away from Sunghoon, and wiped his eyes again. “Whatever. I’m not crying because of you, got it?”</p><p>“Don’t cry.” Sunghoon pleaded, and quickly moved up to cup Jake’s face. “Don’t cry… Is it because of your parents? They’re fighting?”</p><p>“Ugh! Damn you and your super hearing!” Jake spat, and hid his face into the palm of Sunghoon’s hand. </p><p>“My parents killed each other once.” Sunghoon told him seriously, as though to comfort him. “They still love each other. I’m sure it’s the same for your mother and father.”</p><p>Jake laughed into Sunghoon’s hand. Then, he pulled his face away and hugged Sunghoon instead, burrowing his nose into his neck. “...Why do you always show up when I’m having the worst times?”</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Sunghoon said, but readily hugged him back.</p><p>“You really have to stop.” Jake insisted, voice trembling. “I’m gonna start to miss you even if we’re apart for an hour.”</p><p>“...” Sunghoon was silent. He stroked Jake’s head, and spoke again after a while. “But I’m always with you. Won’t you get tired of me?”</p><p>“No,” Jake shook his head fiercely. “No, I’ll never get tired.”</p><p>“Okay.” Sunghoon said simply, thinking the conversation was over. Jake looked up, and met Sunghoon’s gaze. Sunghoon studied his face for a while, then smiled. Jake couldn’t smile back. Sunghoon looked ill. He reached out a hand and pushed Sunghoon’s bangs back.</p><p>“Why don’t you drink my blood?” Jake asked him softly. Sunghoon’s gentle smile grew into a face of panic.</p><p>“Don’t talk about that.” Sunghoon ordered harshly.</p><p>“Sunghoon, you always look gray. And your lips go black after a while.” Jake said. “We know each other. I… I like you. I’ll let you drink. I’ll be okay, right?”</p><p>“You won’t be okay!” Sunghoon insisted, and grabbed onto Jake’s shoulders wildly. “Don’t talk like this…”</p><p>“Why won’t I be okay?” Jake pushed. “I want you to drink from me. I don’t like you looking sick all the time.”</p><p>“I’m not sick. I’m fine. I don’t need to eat.” Sunghoon’s eye was twitching.  He shivered as he spoke, “If I bite you, what if I can’t stop drinking from you? Jake, I could kill you if you let me.”</p><p>“I’ll just eat yogurt.” Jake smiled. “I trust you. I know you won’t go overboard.”</p><p>“What does yogurt have to do with this?” Sunghoon groaned, his gray face changing to a multitude of colors. </p><p>“Helps with blood production.” Jake murmured, and pulled away from Sunghoon. He pushed away his shirt, and revealed his neck to Sunghoon. Sunghoon panicked, and hugged Jake harshly again. </p><p>“Don’t do this to me.” Sunghoon pleaded. “I’ve told you I wanted to bite your neck. Why do you keep… having to push me like this…”</p><p>“You’ve never told me that.” Jake scoffed. He knew what Sunghoon was talking about, though- that night in the sky, Sunghoon had told him he thought Jake was attractive. Jake blushed at the memory, but now wasn’t the time to gush over those things. “Just bite me. I won’t mind.”</p><p>Sunghoon whined, and jerked fiercely. He looked up at Jake, pupils dilated. “Tell me… Tell me when to stop…”</p><p>And like that, Sunghoon sunk his teeth into Jake’s neck. Jake whimpered, and immediately felt like pulling away, but Sunghoon had a deadly grip on his waist. It would be more painful if Jake decided to move. He started to pant as Sunghoon kept going- the sensation of blood leaving his neck was too much of a strange feeling. Jake squeezed his eyes tight, and bit his lip to stop himself from making noise. He squirmed and wriggled beneath Sunghoon like this, and Sunghoon kept drinking from his neck without restraint. After a while, Jake felt his brain would explode if he kept letting Sunghoon go on this way.</p><p>“Sunghoon…” He pleaded quietly. “Sunghoon, stop it.”</p><p>Sunghoon obeyed. Jake cringed at the feeling of Sunghoon’s fangs shrinking, and felt even weirder when Sunghoon gave two rough licks to the site of the injury. Sunghoon propped himself up, staring at Jake with a mixture of overpowering emotions. Blood was stained on the corner of his mouth and his bottom lip. Feeling dizzy, Jake reached up a hand and wiped away the blood as best as he could, and pressed it onto Sunghoon’s tongue. As Jake had thought, color was returning to Sunghoon’s face, and his dark lips eventually grew pale again. </p><p>“Why did you let me do that?” Sunghoon asked him hoarsely.</p><p>“I told you already.” Jake smiled, and put his arms around Sunghoon’s neck. He felt like he’d faint as he spoke, “I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon bit on Jake’s neck two days a week. Jake always had to insist for him to do it, because Sunghoon would hesitate and try to run away. Jake put bandaid after bandaid, but the puncture wounds were too many to keep looking after. The cold weather eventually grew warm, and Sunghoon and Jake grew warm together along with the temperature. At school, Sunghoon still tailed Jake, but he was overbearing. Jake didn’t mind, but Sunghoon’s affection was even uncomfortable for other people to see. He’d hug Jake’s back when he stood still for even more than a second, put his head on Jake's shoulder whenever he possibly could, and slept on his lap during PE as they sat around. </p><p>“Why don’t you ever stop clinging to Jake?!” Jay would fight with Sunghoon constantly like this. “Don’t be annoying!”</p><p>“Go away.” Sunghoon would say seriously, and return to hugging Jake.</p><p>In class, Sunghoon would lay his head on the table and reach out his hand to rub Jake’s arm affectionately. At first, when Sunghoon returned to school looking albeit healthy, girls rushed to confess to him, but after seeing and hearing of Sunghoon do things like this, they slowly stopped confessing, feeling it was pointless. Nobody could bother them either, since everyone was still terrified of Park Sunghoon (Jake couldn’t understand it. Sunghoon was like a giant, clingy baby. How could people be afraid of him?).</p><p>They walked home together with Sunghoon hugging Jake half the way (it bothered Jay to the point he’d start to hit Sunghoon. Heesung didn’t care much), and studied together (Sunghoon was a genius. He explained it was because he’d already learned everything at the age of five). Jake even fed Sunghoon snacks and ate out with him often, wanting Sunghoon to try all sorts of good things.</p><p>“Did you like it?” Jake asked as they walked home from eating dumpling soup. It was a warm night, and the cicadas sang unbearable songs. </p><p>“I did.” Sunghoon agreed, brushing his shoulder against Jake’s shamelessly. “Should we eat more today?”</p><p>“No way! I’m full.” Jake shook his head. “Plus, we have a test tomorrow. I need to go study!”</p><p>“I can tell you all the answers.” Sunghoon pouted. “Let’s go eat some more.”</p><p>“Eat more? Why?” Jake frowned. “You don’t feel hungry! Just thirsty!”</p><p>“You keep losing weight.” Sunghoon shook his head. “You should eat as much as you can, every day.”</p><p>Jake clicked his tongue. “I’m fine! I weigh a lot, you know? I have bulky muscles.”</p><p>Sunghoon put his head on Jake’s shoulder, making it awkward to walk. Jake shoved him away, laughing, but Sunghoon just put his head on his shoulder again. </p><p>In reality, Jake wasn’t doing too well. He came to find that his skin would have yellowish undertones, and felt unreasonably cold around the clock. He couldn’t run for more than a minute or so during gym, and even walking home proved to be difficult for him. But it wasn’t this that was worrying Jake- he’d tell Sunghoon to go lay down and wait for him at night while Jake went to the bathroom. He’d peel back the bandaids covering his wounds, and more than half of them were turning grotesque colors, unable to heal. He knew he had to tell Sunghoon, but he didn’t want to. If Jake showed him his neck like this, Sunghoon would surely stop drinking from his neck and run away out of guilt. Jake would probably never see him again. So, Jake just rubbed neosporin on them and forgot about it.</p><p>But Jake knew that Sunghoon was picking up on his symptoms. Sunghoon picked up easily on everything. When Jake first seemed exhausted running, Sunghoon would rub his head and smile fondly. “You’re very weak.” He’d say, and pick Jake up (the gym teacher would come running down to the track and yelling at them to stop). He thought Jake’s frailness was adorable at first. Then, Sunghoon quickly understood that Jake was not naturally this frail. Sunghoon knew it had something to do with his drinking Jake’s blood, but no matter how much he insisted on Jake to tell him why he was sick, Jake would dodge the questions.</p><p>Tonight, Sunghoon had put Jake in his lap as they sat at his desk, studying. Jake paid no mind to it, used to Sunghoon’s incredibly strong hold on his waist as he studied. Sunghoon often tutored him since they always sat together like this while Jake studied- Jake’s mother was elated to see Jake’s last progress report. Sunghoon was annoying tonight. He kept trying to touch Jake’s hand and hold it, telling him he’d help him write.</p><p>“Go away if you wanna bully me!” Jake told him off. “No more trying to hold my hand! I’m never gonna let you hold it, got it?”</p><p>“Mm.” Sunghoon hummed, but he’d already gotten his answer. Jake’s hands were clammy and cold. </p><p>“And stop holding my hand whenever we walk home from school! Aren’t you tired of Jay getting mad at you?! Just quit it!” Jake rambled on, angrily solving the next problem on his worksheet. Sunghoon didn’t seem to be listening. He just tightened his arms around Jake’s waist. “Now you’re suffocating me!!”</p><p>“Let me take you somewhere after school tomorrow.” Sunghoon asked him. </p><p>“What?” Jake blushed. Was this… like some sort of date? “Tomorrow? Where?”</p><p>“Somewhere pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon did take him somewhere pretty, but it was way too far. Jake even had trouble walking home, so how could he endure a twenty minute walk? Anyway, why were they walking? Sunghoon could easily fly. Was he scared of running out of energy like last time? But he fed on Jake, so there shouldn’t be any difficulties! Jake found it complicated to bear this trip- he couldn’t ask Sunghoon why they weren’t flying without raising suspicion of his condition, and couldn’t show he was feeling exhausted without alerting Sunghoon. So despite his pale face and nausea, he had to keep going and stumbling to keep up with Sunghoon.</p><p>No matter how (poorly) Jake tried to hide it, Sunghoon obviously knew. He slowed down eventually, and picked up Jake’s hand to put it in his.</p><p>“...Still weak.” Sunghoon said it softly, but he wasn’t smiling. “Eating won’t help?” </p><p>“I’m not weak!” Jake protested, but he was basically falling over from fatigue.</p><p>Sunghoon, without a care, swept Jake into bridal style in the middle of the street, backpack and all. Jake wanted to protest, but he didn’t even have the energy to do that. He put his head on Park Sunghoon’s chest, breathing heavily as he took him to wherever they were going. </p><p>Jake had gotten so tired from the walk that he’d fallen in and out of sleep the entire time he was being held by Sunghoon. He didn’t even notice they’d arrived until Sunghoon shook him awake, and Jake jolted up.</p><p>“We’re here?” Jake wiped his mouth, having drooled a bit. “I didn’t mean to sleep. I didn’t sleep enough last night.”</p><p>“Mm.” Sunghoon agreed, but it didn’t look like he really believed it.</p><p>Jake looked around, unwilling to bring a bad mood, and gaped at the sight. It truly was beautiful- they were sat atop of a lush green hill, which winded downwards into homes and tattered buildings until they grew into distant figures. On the top of this hill, there was a bus stop not too far off from Sunghoon and Jake, and a small street to accompany it. Albeit this, it was a pretty place with a clear view of both the sky and the city.</p><p>“A place like this existed?!” Jake exclaimed, beaming. “Should we go walk around and see?”</p><p>Sunghoon shook his head, laying back on the grass. He gestured for Jake to lay down too, and Jake was grateful for it. He was still pretty tired from the excruciating walk up, even if Sunghoon had held him half the way, and didn’t feel like rolling around.</p><p>“Park Sunghoon,” Jake sighed deeply. “How do you know me so well?”</p><p>“I don’t know you very well.” Sunghoon told him, always honest. “Just enough.”</p><p>Jake smiled, and despite the beauty of the evening sky, he felt like closing his eyes. “You know me better than my parents.”</p><p>“Even if I don’t know many things about you?” Sunghoon said. “There are some things humans enjoy asking. Such as favorite foods, and colors, and pieces of art, correct?”</p><p>“It’s all a bunch of crap. Just because I know what some stranger’s favorite color is doesn’t mean I really know them.” Jake said. “It’s different. You really know me.”</p><p>“...I don’t understand.” Sunghoon sounded frustrated, and Jake laughed.</p><p>“You’re so dumb.” Jake said, feeling giddy now. “Park Sunghoon, what do you want to know about me?”</p><p>“...Do you like music?” Sunghoon finally asked after a long while.</p><p>“Mhm. I like hip hop.” Jake agreed.</p><p>“I haven’t heard of it.” Sunghoon confessed, and Jake shook his head.</p><p>“What do vampires even listen to? Blood drinking ASMR?” Jake joked. </p><p>“We also listen to music. My father calls it classical.” Sunghoon explained, and Jake let out an easy “ahh”.</p><p>“I like to work out. My favorite color is black. I really like dogs. I really like you too.” Jake told Sunghoon. “That’s everything shallow you need to know about me.” </p><p>“It is not shallow.” Sunghoon refuted. “These are all meaningful things to you.”</p><p>“Just tell me yours!” Jake insisted.</p><p>“...I enjoy the ice.” Sunghoon said. “I also like dogs. I enjoy chocolate… and I like to wear many different clothes.”</p><p>“Clothes?! Really?! You’ve been running around in this grungy school uniform for months!” Jake laughed.</p><p>“It is not grungy. You wash it every few days.” Sunghoon said seriously, and Jake laughed even harder. </p><p>“Park Sunghoon, I said that I liked you, so why don’t you say it back?” Jake went on, teasing.</p><p>“You already know it.” Sunghoon said softly. “You already know that I like you.”</p><p>Jake blushed as much as his yellowing skin allowed. He looked away sheepishly, scratching his arm. “...You’re stupid, Park Sunghoon. You should tell me it again.”</p><p>“Jake,” Sunghoon began slowly. “...Are you happy?”</p><p>“Happy?” Jake blinked up at the sky. “This is the happiest I’ve been my whole life.”</p><p>“Even though I am hurting you?” Sunghoon looked down at Jake, his eyes wet. Jake’s own eyes widened.</p><p>“No, you’re not hurting me!” Jake tried to prop himself on his elbow, but his arm gave out beneath him. Jake groaned in frustration, and before he could get up, felt Sunghoon’s arm around him.</p><p>“You don’t like your family very much, do you?” Sunghoon asked gently.</p><p>To say Jake didn’t like his family was something of an understatement. His father didn’t care for him and much less his mother, his mother grew distant from him too, distraught by the trouble she was being put through from her husband. Jake didn’t know any details- he never knew any details. Was his father cheating on his mother? Had he put them in debt? Should Jake hate him? Jake didn’t even know anything about his extended family because his mom, apparently, wasn’t able to see her family and his dad was never around to introduce Jake to his side of the family. Everyone in Jake’s life was detached, far apart, distant. The only person who’d ever shown real interest in Jake was Sunghoon.</p><p>“I’m okay with them.” Jake lied, letting out a brief sigh. He didn’t want to bore Sunghoon with his life. He smiled at him instead. </p><p>Sunghoon rubbed his head, holding him close. “...Why do you let me drink from you?”</p><p>“I hate seeing your face turn gray.” It was the partial truth. He really did hate seeing Sunghoon look so hollowed out. “Plus, I care about you. It’s fine if you drink from me.”</p><p>Jake, in some way, wanted to be there for Sunghoon, in a way that his parents never were for him. He didn’t care about giving up his blood. He just wanted Sunghoon to feel like Jake would always be there for him, and feel like Jake genuinely cared for him- the only way Jake could think of doing this was by offering his neck to him. </p><p>“I’ll stop.” Sunghoon rasped. “I’ll stop drinking from you. I can just grab whatever animal and drink from them.”</p><p>“Random animals must have dirty blood.” Jake shook his head. “You’ll get sick. It’s better to drink from me. I’m vaccinated and stuff.”</p><p>Sunghoon buried his face into Jake’s head, and Jake rubbed Sunghoon’s back. “I don’t mind it, okay? I want you to bite me. I like that you’re healthy. I’m okay like this, Park Sunghoon, I’m happy.”</p><p>Sunghoon shoved Jake away, and sat up. “If you’re okay like this, then why is your skin such a color? Why do you look so frail? If- If all I do is drink your blood, you shouldn’t be sick like this! I don’t even drink that much! Why can’t you walk for more than a few minutes, Jake, why do your bones show through your skin?! Even- Even when I feed you, and when you eat all those things you say help reproduce blood, you… Fuck, you still look like this!”</p><p>Sunghoon was shouting, leaning into his knees and clenching his fists as though he’d die of anger. He was even cursing- Jake didn’t even know Sunghoon knew how to curse. Jake, for one, had never seen Sunghoon angry like this, and didn’t know how to react. </p><p>“Sunghoon, I’m really okay…” Jake called out softly. Sunghoon turned around to look at Jake, face pale with anger.</p><p>“You’re the furthest thing from being okay!” Sunghoon snapped. “You can barely hold yourself up! Why? Jake, why? I don’t get it. How are you sick from this? How are you sick from me?! You keep trying to hide it thinking that I won’t notice, but I do, I noticed every little thing! Just tell me, Jake, why?!”</p><p>Jake couldn’t tell him. He himself didn’t even know. All he knew about his sickness was that the blackening areas around the Sunghoon-gifted puncture wounds had to do with it. If he did tell him, then he knew that Sunghoon would feel guilty to the point he’d eat garlic or run away back to his vampire lair.</p><p>“Argh!” Sunghoon raged, and threw off his backpack as he got up to walk away.</p><p>“Sunghoon, where are you going?” Jake called, feeling his chest tighten. Sunghoon didn’t reply. “Park Sunghoon. Park Sunghoon!”</p><p>Sunghoon made a gesture with his hands, shoulders hunching as he kept walking, refusing to look back.</p><p>“Park Sunghoon… I can’t walk home by myself!”</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon carried Jake all the way home, giving him a ride on his back instead of holding him in a bridal style as he’d done before. Jake wanted to ask, but when he opened his mouth to try, nothing would come out. The day had been draining. He wanted to get home and sleep as quickly as possible.</p><p>When they did get home, Sunghoon was quick to put Jake in his bed and peel off his shoes and jacket. Jake was breathing shallowly, looking totally out of touch with reality. Sunghoon pushed back Jake’s bangs, and cupped his cheek. He was alarmingly… cold. Sunghoon let out a quiet, trembling sigh.</p><p>“Sunghoon…” Jake murmured, reaching up for Sunghoon’s hand. “..You really gave me a hard time today.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sunghoon whispered, holding Jake’s hand. “I shouldn’t have gotten angry. I wasn’t angry at you, Jake. Please don’t feel as though I was.”</p><p>“Park Sunghoon, I won’t be able to sleep.” Jake said softly, opening his eyes and looking up at Sunghoon. Sunghoon, for the first time in his life, felt a lump form in his throat. Jake looked exhausted, usually bright eyes dimmed out. “If I sleep, I know you’ll leave. But I can’t stop you if you leave now too. So what do I do, Sunghoon? Do I sleep, or stay awake?”</p><p>“Sleep.” Sunghoon told him in a broken voice. “Sleep so you can get better.”</p><p>“Mm…” Jake had more to say. It was clear on his face that he had more to say. But there was nothing to fuel his mouth anymore, and Sunghoon realized it. He pressed Jake’s hand, cold and clammy, against his cheek. He held it tightly like that, as Jake once had with his hand. Sunghoon could barely watch as Jake struggled to keep his eyes open, and felt that lump in his throat grow into a rock once he saw Jake’s distraught expression as he realized he was falling asleep. Sunghoon turned his head, and pressed his face into Jake’s palm, feeling as though he’d die from the heartache. He sat like that for a while, and finally let out a heavy, shaking breath. With watering eyes, he stroked Jake’s face with affection and got him properly situated on his bed so he’d sleep comfortably. He pulled over the blankets, and watched the uneven rise and fall of his chest for a while. </p><p>And Sunghoon left as he’d come, feeling as though he’d die if he watched Jake’s worsening state for a second longer.</p><p> </p><p>The spring fell into a sweltering summer, and the sun’s long hours dwelling in the blue skies grew into a brief hello and a quick goodbye as the season moved along. That’s how things always were- moving along. For humans, there was a limit for how long things could move along like this. They would only watch the seasons change and the hellos-and-goodbyes of the sun for a few measly years out of the elongated life of the Earth. They’d watch the sunset and the sunrise one final time, and they’d never see anything like it again, brains ceasing to function as they bid a brief goodbye to an even briefer hello.  </p><p>It was unfair. Sunghoon dwelled over these thoughts for the months he was gone, spending all his time awake in the sky, or on that little hill he’d spent the evening with Jake on. The grass beneath him changed from green, to brown, to gray, and back to green. Things would be like this forever for Sunghoon- but not forever for Jake. It’s all Sunghoon could think about. How could they live in a fair universe if this universe didn’t let Jake live without suffering? At some point, Sunghoon would be without Jake. In reality, that point was supposed to be now- he was supposed to turn away and never meet with Jake again. When he’d first left, he made a bee-line for home, but the night sky was filled with so many twinkling stars that Sunghoon grew furious. How could the night be so beautiful when Jake was suffering so pitifully in his bed? How could the night be so beautiful when Jake was finally facing the consequences of Sunghoon’s brutal drinking?</p><p>Sunghoon’s anger faded into guilt. He felt guiltier as the months went by until it was all he could feel- in the middle of the summer, he spent a few of his months inside a coffin, gathering “spiritual energy”. But what would this help? Sunghoon was in the worst state of mind he’d been in his short seventeen years of living. He would gain nothing but a few hours of sleep.</p><p>It wasn’t until Sunghoon found himself on that green hill overlooking the city that he felt as though he’d really die if he went on for longer like this. He spent a month on that hill, staring at the changing skies without doing anything. Concerned humans would pester him with questions and call the police when Sunghoon didn’t reply- Sunghoon just disappeared when the police showed up. They were none of his concern, Sunghoon came to understand. The only thing that was of his concern was Jake, but even that was out of his life now. They’d only spent a few months together, at best a few days in Sunghoon’s eyes, but Jake was all he cared about. It was all he thought about. He didn’t understand it at all. Sunghoon left Jake because he was hurting him, but wanted to go back because being without Jake was hurting him. None of it made sense- especially not to Sunghoon, who’d felt so few emotions in his short time alive. </p><p>It didn’t need to make sense, Sunghoon decided. Jake didn’t make any sense to him, but Sunghoon had come to care for him more than anyone he’d ever known. And one day, when the humans had pestered and called the cops and rallied around him to get him to leave, Sunghoon really did get up. He rose easily to his feet, his body imprinted on the grass beneath him. The busy humans tried to talk to him, ask him what was going through his head, why he’d been on this patch of grass for months, and Sunghoon breezed past them. In fact, he started to run after a while. He was running down the street of that hill, people chasing behind him with questions that just had to be answered, but Sunghoon’s mind was completely blank. Despite thinking of nothing, Sunghoon’s feet seemed to know exactly what he wanted, guiding him in an already familiar direction.</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon knocked on the door of Shim Jake’s house. There’d been no one at the window when Sunghoon checked Jake’s room, and the window hadn’t been left open. Actually, Jake’s room didn’t seem to have changed since Sunghoon was last there. So he resorted to speaking to Jake’s mother again, and by some miracle, she answered the door.</p><p>“It’s you!” Jake’s mother looked astonished. “I- Jake’s friend!”</p><p>Sunghoon nodded.</p><p>Jake’s mother’s face fell. She looked sorry for Sunghoon. “You’re looking for him, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>The building was tall and white. There was a cross in white on a green board- “Seoul Hospital”. The inside smelled of blood and reeked of infection and illness. It seemed everywhere they walked, the hospital was plastered with unsettling smells. It seemed they’d tried very hard to cover up these stenches, because there was an overbearing stink of some strong chemical that Sunghoon didn’t quite know of, but there was no way to cover up such strong smells. Sunghoon didn’t know how Jake’s mother was bearing this, and much less knew how Jake, who Mrs. Shim had said was in the hospital for “a while now”, could bear it either.</p><p>Mrs. Shim, eventually, stopped in front of a room after a long while of walking. Sunghoon knew where they were- he could smell Jake beneath the stenches. He looked up at the sign- “Room 504”. </p><p>“Why doesn’t it say Jake’s room?” Sunghoon asked. “Why is there a number?”</p><p>“That would be sweet, wouldn’t it?” Mrs. Shim chuckled. She gave Sunghoon a strange look. “You’re from out of town, aren’t you?”</p><p>Sunghoon didn’t know what out of town meant. He’d not recently been out of town, so he just kept giving Mrs. Shim a thoughtful, yet confused look. She scoffed, smiling, and reached to open the door.</p><p>“Can I please see him alone?” Sunghoon interrupted her, and she seemed shocked that Sunghoon would say such a thing. Sunghoon didn’t see what was wrong with it. He was asking politely, wasn’t he?</p><p>“Oh,” Mrs. Shim stepped away. “I guess you can.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Sunghoon was grateful, but it seemed Mrs. Shim didn’t get the message. She kept giving Sunghoon a weird look even as she moved to sit down across from the door. Sunghoon turned to the handle, and took a deep breath before pulling open the door.</p><p>“Oh, mom! You’re here!”</p><p>Sunghoon shut the door behind him, and as Jake looked up, his easy face fell into one of pure wonder. Sunghoon couldn’t even smile. Jake looked terrible for a human- the pretty tan of his skin had grown into blotchy colors of yellow and white, and his face had hollowed in. It seemed he’d lost all of his weight. He barely looked like Jake.</p><p>Then, out of nowhere, Jake pinched himself. He pinched himself over and over again until his skin turned an odd color, and Sunghoon had to stop him. </p><p>“This has to be a dream..” Jake muttered even as Sunghoon stood in front of him. His eyes were teary as he spoke, refusing to look at Sunghoon. </p><p>“It is not a dream.” Sunghoon told him quietly, and held Jake’s hands to stop him from further hurting himself. “Jake…”</p><p>“You’re real?” Jake croaked, finally looking at Sunghoon. Sunghoon almost looked away- he barely had enough strength to see Jake in this state. “This is the real Park Sunghoon?”</p><p>Sunghoon nodded. Jake’s eyes watered until they spilled, and he hung his head and cried. Sunghoon hesitated to hug him, but Jake’s head had naturally made his way to Sunghoon’s shoulder, as though nothing had changed, as though they hadn’t been apart for a little under a year.</p><p>“What should I do?” Jake wept softly. “Every night I prayed for you to come see me again. I’d wake up in the middle of the night, thinking you were there… But you’re really here. It’s really you. So… what do I do now?”</p><p>Sunghoon didn’t have the heart to act so cold. He wrapped his arms around Jake, and pressed his cheek against Jake’s head. Even his thick head of hair seemed to have shrunk, his hair thinned down.</p><p>“How did it get to be this way?” Sunghoon whispered. “How did you get to be so sick?”</p><p>Jake shook his head. “I’ve been sick for a while.”</p><p>“With what?” Sunghoon’s voice came in pieces as he spoke. </p><p>“They keep saying it’s leukemia.” Jake said. “...It’s true.”</p><p>It wasn’t. Jake knew his illness came from Sunghoon’s drinking, just as Sunghoon did. Sunghoon pulled away, and held Jake’s face in his hands.</p><p>“You’re so pale.” Sunghoon murmured, stroking Jake’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb</p><p>“Look who’s talking.” Jake teased, keeping his dull eyes fixated on Sunghoon.</p><p>“People...Shouldn’t be this pale.”</p><p>“And you’re not a people?”</p><p>Sunghoon scoffed. Then he smiled, and tears dripped from his eyes.</p><p>“Obviously I’m not a person.” Sunghoon said, gritting his teeth. He scrunched his face, feeling that the tears were… painful. “How could a human bring you to such a state? Only… only monsters could do this to you.”</p><p>“Sure, you’re a monster.” Jake rolled his eyes. “A monster who feels, and cries, and acts like a big, clingy baby.”</p><p>Sunghoon hung his head, and sobbed grossly. Sunghoon had never cried before- not when his grandparents moved away, or when Niki broke his toys, or when he’d fallen and his knee tore to the point it was actually painful. Sunghoon didn’t know how to stop, or if he should keep going, or anything to do with this. All he could do was tremble and let out disturbing sounds as his eyes leaked.</p><p>“You idiot.” Jake clicked his tongue, and wrapped his arms around Sunghoon’s neck. “You’re so dumb. Why would you cry in front of a patient?”</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon refused to leave Jake, even when the nurses and his mother requested.</p><p>“He’s always like this.” Jake excused his behavior, stroking Sunghoon’s head. “Massive and super clingy.”</p><p>“We can’t take your vitals like this…” The nurse said awkwardly. Sunghoon didn’t budge, still hugging Jake’s legs with his head in his lap.</p><p>“Sure you can.” Jake brushed it off. “Just do it! Sunghoon won’t bother you.”</p><p>“He’s really going to stay here with you?” Mrs. Shim asked later, still looking awkward. </p><p>“Park Sunghoon is my good friend.” Jake said peacefully. Sunghoon still had his head in Jake’s lap, as though he were repenting for all the sins he’d committed against Shim Jake. “He can stay forever if that’s what he wants.”</p><p>And at night, Sunghoon finally lifted his head and crawled into bed with Jake. He hugged his waist, and put his face into Jake’s bony shoulder.</p><p>“Where’ve you been all this time?” Jake asked gently.</p><p>“...The hill we went to. I was there… for a few months.” Sunghoon said, and Jake was quiet for a long while.</p><p>“I thought you’d gone so far.” Jake choked up. “I thought I’d never see you again.”</p><p>“How could I go far?” Sunghoon mumbled, voice breaking again. “How could I be fine if I wasn’t near you?”</p><p>“So why didn’t you come back to see me?” Jake cried out. “You idiot! You stupid idiot! I… It was so hard…”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sunghoon held him closer. “I’m so sorry. Jake, I… If I stayed, what if I hurt you even more than I already have?”<br/>
“I told you, you stupid!” Jake sobbed. “I told you that it hurts me even more when you leave! You could break my legs and all of my bones, but it would still hurt more if you left me behind!”</p><p>“I would never break anything of yours!” Sunghoon said. “Jake, I never wanted to hurt you. All I wanted to do… All I wanted to do was protect you. But I… I ended up…”</p><p>“You did protect me!” Jake cut him off. “You.. you idiot, you still don’t know how much you mean to me. Even after months of time to reflect, you still have no idea what you are to me! If it weren’t for you, Park Sunghoon, I would’ve lived my life like I were dead!”</p><p>Sunghoon didn’t understand, so he told Jake that he couldn’t comprehend, and Jake hit him on the head. The hit was so weak, and Jake’s hand felt so small, that Sunghoon ended up feeling worse than before. </p><p>“All my life, Park Sunghoon, there’s been nobody like you.” Jake wept. “Nobody to care about me the same way you did. Nobody to stick by my side like you, no one who followed me around like an idiot, no one who hugged me until I couldn’t breathe, I- I didn’t have anyone like you. You’re my best friend, you idiot Park Sunghoon! You mean everything to me, and you still don’t know it!”</p><p>“I do know it.” Sunghoon shook his head. “I know! I know, because you are the same for me! I… I also have never had anyone like you. I- before you, I didn’t even know what happiness felt like. I didn’t know anything, Jake, all I knew was to live blindly and as I was told. Everything… Everything I am is because of you. You are… you’re my entire life.”</p><p>Jake cried even harder, and his weak hits to Sunghoon’s head increased. “Shut up! Shut up, you idiot, shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>And, later into that night, Sunghoon got up from Jake’s side. He cupped his face and held it in his hands for a long while, staring fondly at his sleeping face. Then, carefully, he leaned Jake’s head to the side to reveal his neck. Sunghoon peeled away the white bandages, and heart almost gave out at the sight. He’d been right all along- the totally black, abnormally colored site around the wounds was the clear indication that Jake had grown sick from Sunghoon’s fangs. </p><p><i>If only he had told me.</i> Sunghoon thought miserably. <i>If only I had lifted up those damn bandaids to see!</i></p><p>Sunghoon shook his head. There was still time! If he could take Jake to his home now, his father could probably fix him! Sunghoon knew there was a cure for this sort of vampire sickness- he’d heard of it before. Sunghoon didn’t need to think about it any longer. He quickly but effectively removed the needles from Jake’s arms, shocked that this place would put such strange things inside of him, and took off his school uniform’s jacket to put it on Jake. He pulled back the blanket covering Jake, and picked him up carefully. He didn’t want Sunghoon’s head to knock around, so he put his head on his shoulder and arms around his waist, like holding a child. Sunghoon held Jake’s head and butt, and looked around before spotting the window. He held Jake’s head a bit closer as he kicked in the window, the hard glass quickly breaking apart. Some kind of red lights flashed and a loud noise began to sound, but Sunghoon didn’t have time to figure out what it was. He was already gone by the time people began to filter into Jake’s room to see what was going on. </p><p>Sunghoon successfully escaped with Jake, and was running down the sidewalks, picking up his abnormal speed as he went. He held Jake’s head securely to make sure it wouldn’t bounce, ensuring that the travel would be as smooth as it possibly could for Jake, but of course, humans woke up easily.</p><p>“...Park Sunghoon?” Jake asked, and Sunghoon gave a grunt in response. “Park Sunghoon, where are we going?! Where are we?!”</p><p>Sunghoon slowed down. They were out of the city anyways, reaching a long, winding spread out road instead. The sidewalk had thinned down to nothing, so all that there was was the black ground of the road and the miles of emptiness bordering it. He put Jake down so they could talk properly.</p><p>“Jake, I know what your illness is. It’s from my fangs.” Sunghoon said, eyes twinkling. “I’m taking you to see my father. He’ll know exactly what to do, and you’ll be okay.”</p><p>Jake was expressionless for a moment, and Sunghoon eagerly waited for his response, thinking he’d be overjoyed. Jake then blinked slowly, and looked back up at Sunghoon with half a smile.</p><p>“Right. He’ll cure it quickly, won’t he?” Jake said, laughing. Sunghoon felt ecstatic at the new improvement- Jake was even laughing brightly now! “Let me run for a bit, Park Sunghoon. I haven’t ran in a while. If I don’t run now…”</p><p>“Alright.” Sunghoon readily agreed and was about to start running before Jake tugged on his hand. He intertwined his fingers with Sunghoon, and Sunghoon looked at him in shock.</p><p>“H..Holding… Hands?” Sunghoon stuttered, breathless not from the insane amount of running he’d just done, but from the little fact of Jake holding his hand willingly.</p><p>“Yeah.” Jake beamed. Sunghoon was so happy that he’d completely missed the sad look in Jake’s eyes. “Your hands are really cold.”</p><p>“Let’s go!” Sunghoon said excitedly. “Let’s go now! We can’t waste any time!”</p><p> </p><p> Sunghoon ran lightly. He didn’t want to exhaust Jake, or make him feel worse. He relished in the feeling of holding Jake’s hand, thinking about nothing other than Jake’s hand in his and the fact that Jake would get better soon, and that they’d be together, and that they could go back to the way everything was before…</p><p>“Jake, why don’t you become a vampire?!” Sunghoon called to him, delighted by the idea. If he became a vampire, Sunghoon would never have to suffer through Jake being sick ever again! “It’s not so bad! Besides, we can live together forever! It’s a good idea right? There’s basically nothing bad about it!”</p><p>Jake wasn’t responding. </p><p>“I know it sounds weird, but you get used to it quickly! It’s not much different from human life! And, you can live eternally, so you don’t have to worry about dying from old age or anything mortal like that! You just have to worry about eating garlic! It really gives you diarrhea!” Sunghoon’s calls seemed to be falling upon deaf ears. Sunghoon’s smile fell once Jake didn’t reply again.</p><p>“Jake, I…” Sunghoon stopped, and when he looked over his shoulder, he realized that Jake was no longer running behind him. He was far behind, slouched over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. “Jake!”</p><p>“Park Sunghoon, you run so fast.” Jake laughed breathlessly once Sunghoon caught up with him. Sunghoon didn’t want to waste time, so he swept up Jake and kept on running. “Why don’t we just fly to your home?”</p><p>“It’s too dangerous. I haven’t drank human blood in months.” Sunghoon explained. “It’s better this way. Flying or running, it’s the same speed to me.”</p><p>“You’re weird, Park Sunghoon.” Jake chuckled, and grew silent again, putting his arms sweetly around Sunghoon’s neck and nestling his head into Sunghoon’s shoulder. Sunghoon’s high feelings were slowly starting to crumble. Something was very, very wrong.</p><p>“Jake, I think my mother will really like you.” Sunghoon decided to talk. He didn’t know why, but he felt as though if he didn’t, something truly bad would happen. “My house is much bigger than yours as well. Oh, fuck! I forgot to bring food! ...Nevermind, I can run back to the store while my father heals you. What should I buy? Ramen?”</p><p>“Sunghoon, you really made me so happy.” Jake said softly. For some reason, the lump Sunghoon had felt many months ago was returning to his throat.</p><p>“Why are you saying this?” Sunghoon asked helplessly. </p><p>“Park Sunghoon, I… I have to tell you something.” Jake went on, and Sunghoon felt his arms grow tighter around his neck.</p><p>“We’re almost there, Jake.” Sunghoon whimpered, and felt tears start to sting his eyes. “We’re really almost there. Why… Why can’t you tell me when we get there?”</p><p>“You told my mom that I was sick, didn’t you?” Jake laughed instead. “You’re so dumb.”</p><p>“You won’t be sick anymore.” Sunghoon swore. “You won’t be sick, so why do you keep talking like you will be?”</p><p>“Park Sunghoon, the doctors, they told me I was-...” Jake trailed off. He shook his head, and pressed his nose into Sunghoon’s neck. “Nevermind. That’s not what I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you that you made me really happy all these months.”</p><p>“We’re almost there!” Sunghoon sobbed, shaking his head. “Stop talking! We’re just around the entrance to the forest, so stop talking!”</p><p>“I told you everything last night.” As Jake spoke, the dawn broke from the horizon, creating a vast array of different blues and grays. “I told you everything I wanted to, so I’m okay to go like this. I’m really, really happy because of you.”</p><p>“Go where?” Sunghoon felt his knees grow weak, and his chest felt like it would collapse, but he pushed ahead, running faster. He wept, “There’s nowhere you’re going to go, Jake! You’re gonna be with me forever once you’re healed!”</p><p>“Sunghoon, if… I’d like to have been a vampire with you.” Jake laughed again, but the laugh was so light that it felt as though Jake was far away. “I think it would’ve been fun.”</p><p>“You will be a vampire with me!” Sunghoon insisted. “Even if you hate it, I won’t let you refuse! You’ll be a vampire with me no matter what!”</p><p>“Make sure it happens, okay?” Jake murmured. “The sky looks pretty, right? We only ever saw pretty skies together, didn’t we? Everything… Everything we did together is so precious to me. Everything we did… made me so happy.”</p><p>“Jake,” Sunghoon cried, throat hurting with the noises he’d made. “Jake, please… Please, you can’t do this to me.”</p><p>“You made me so happy.” Jake sighed.</p><p>Sunghoon didn’t dare speak. Even when he realized that he could no longer feel Jake’s shallow breath on his skin, he wouldn’t speak. Even when he felt Jake’s arms weaken around his neck, he wouldn’t speak. He kept running in that heart wrenching silence, until he couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Jake?” He whimpered, slowing down. He didn’t notice it before, but he’d been crying all this time- his tears fell onto Jake’s shoulder. “Jake, wake up.”</p><p>Sunghoon shook him weakly, letting out an anguished, helpless, and painfully quiet cry. “Look, Jake. The sun is up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>